


Connor, You’re Fucking Disgusting!

by plant_daddy



Series: Hank Needs Love Too [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hank, Bottom Hank Anderson, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_daddy/pseuds/plant_daddy
Summary: Hank just wants to sleep, but Connor has other plans.





	Connor, You’re Fucking Disgusting!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time putting anything out there so I hope you guys like it! We need more bottom Hank!

This was not how Hank saw his Friday night ending. To be specific, it wasn’t even Friday night anymore, it was early Saturday morning. Way too early for Hank, but not Connor. It was never too early for Connor to be trying to get into Hank’s pants. The lieutenant had been sleeping in his bed next to his partner, but he had awoken due to the androids ministrations. 

“Fucking android; should’ve never gotten that fucking dick installed,” grumbled an unwillingly aroused Hank.

Connor was strewn over Hank in a haphazard fashion. He was lazily mouthing the other’s neck while grinding himself into Hank’s side.

The android in question simply hummed and ground said dick harder onto the lieutenant’s hip. “You’re the one who picked it out,” Connor leaned in impossibly closer to the man’s ear “you were so embarrassed when I suggested my installment, even though it is bigger for the average man of my stature, I knew you could take it.”

Hank groaned and tried his best to bury himself in the crook of his own arm. He felt himself flushing pronouncedly and it was becoming inexplicably hot in his bedroom. The lieutenant tried to reply back to the android but all that spilled from his lips was a weak moan as Connor suddenly grabbed his groin and squeezed.

“Con-Connor,” Hank exclaimed; breathless. “This couldn’t have waited till morning?”

The android shifted on top of the lieutenant and pulled him into a searing kiss. Hank’s hands slowly descended to Connor’s hips and he kissed back passionately. Connor soon made it lewd and wet as he barely remembered to pull back and let the man breathe. 

“Trying to avoid my question?” Hank inquired even more breathless than before.

“I couldn’t wait,” the android replied simply “I wanted to touch you.” He confirmed this by twirling a lock of Hank’s hair on his finger.

“At this fucking hour?” the man groused, sliding his palms further up the expanse of Connor’s back.

The android threaded his fingers through the other’s hair. “You were the one who told me to embrace my desires,” he replied smugly.

“This isn’t what I fucking meant!” the lieutenant grumbled with no real malice.

Connor smirked, “You should have been more specific lieutenant.” he gently connected foreheads with Hank. 

“You fucking prick; you’re doing this shit on purpose.” the man turned his head to the side “and if you’re gonna touch my dick we should at least be on a first name basis.” 

“Okay, Hank,” the android retaliated, emphasis on the lieutenant’s name. 

Hank shivered and tried to shove his face even farther into his pillow as Connor licked the expanse of his ear and nibbled on the lobe. The lieutenant let out a surprised noise and turned his head to meet his partners again. They shared another kiss, this one more chaste and sweet before Connor moved down lower on his partner. He pulled the lieutenants shirt off and threw it behind him. He lightly grazed his cheek on Hank’s grey chest hair as he twisted one of his nipples. 

Hank let out a barely controlled groan as he looked up to the ceiling, “get on with it Con,” he lightly warned.

The android in question dismissed him and twisted the mans nipple a final time before he moved down lower. Connor glided his fingers over his partners stomach and rested them on the bulge in Hank’s briefs. He lowered his face until he was in eye level with his partner’s cock and mouthed the bulge through the material.

Hank let out a strangled gasp and his hands flew to the android’s hair. “Fu-fuck Connor,” he sighed.

Connor let out an artificial breath and stuck his hands into the lieutenant’s briefs. He freed the other man’s cock as it bobbed lightly against Hank’s stomach. The android licked a stripe up his shaft and tongued his slit as his partner let out another sigh and looked down. Connor tried to meet Hank’s gaze as he took the tip into his mouth. He swirled it in his mouth as Hank’s breath quickened. He then suddenly took the man’s entire length in his mouth and popped off. Hank let out a strangled moan as he looked anywhere but at the man between his thighs. This had to be Connor’s favorite thing about not having a gag reflex. 

“Connor! You fu-fucking tease,” the lieutenant complained. 

“My scans say you like it.” Connor conveys seductively as he winks.

Hank flushes and turns his head, “Stop fucking reading me you creep!” 

“My scans also say that you don’t actually mind,” the android leans into his partner’s ear and whispers “but they do say you’re embarrassed that you like it.” 

“There is no fucking way your scanners tell you that fucking much,” Hank replies defensively.

Connor just hums as he grinds down onto the lieutenant; he leans over to the bedside table and pulls a bottle of lube out of the drawer. Hank’s partner looks down at him and tries to establish eye contact as he grabs his chin.

“You look so good like this,” he tells only to Hank like it’s a precious secret.

The lieutenant just squirms uncomfortably and looks away, “yeah yeah, just go ahead and get on with it.”

The android lets out a genuine smile and leans down to kiss Hank lovingly. Hank slides his fingers through the short hairs on Connor’s nape before he has to break the kiss for the oxygen his partner doesn’t require.

Connor slides off him and pushes Hank’s thighs apart. He gropes for the abandoned bottle of lube he grabbed earlier and pours some onto his fingers. He grasps Hank’s cock as he tries to warm the lube between his fingers, which proves quite difficult since he doesn’t produce any body heat. The lieutenant lets out a breath at the sudden contact to his member.

“It’s a little cold,” Connor says as he circles his partner’s rim. He pushes his digit past the ring of muscle as Hank curls his toes and tenses up. The android takes notice of this and begins to loosely stroke the lieutenant’s cock. He eases up a little as Connor begins to slowly pump his finger in and out of the man’s orifice. As the android slowly begins to introduce an extra digit, he lowers his head and dips his tongue into the slit of Hank’s dick; analyzing the fluid there. The man lets out a strangled noise and grips the sheets below him.

“Ah, I can take more,” the lieutenant assures shyly as he turns his head away from his partner, red coloring his face.

Connor can feel his cock straining against the sweats Hank purchased for him. “I know,” the android replies “ I just want to take longer so I can see you like this.”

Hank lets out a strangled moan as his cock dribbles precum onto his stomach. “Why did I ever tell you that wanting things was okay?” he mumbles to himself.

Connor ignores him and works a third digit into his willing partner. He feels the front of his sweats dampening as he intently watches his fingers slowly move in and out of Hank. He groans and squeezes himself with his other hand. The android feels a familiar bundle of nerves and brushes against them as the lieutenant lets out an uncontrolled moan. Hank grips the sheets even tighter and screws his eyes shut. 

“Fuck Co-Connor! Please!” the lieutenant cries out.

Connor smirks as he grabs his partner’s cock and twists his fingers again, “Please what?” 

Hanks pointedly does not whimper as he looks at his partner seated between his legs. “Please?” 

Connor’s pretty sure something malfunctions in him as his partner begs for him. The android can’t hold back any longer as he pulls his fingers out of Hank and slides his sweats down just enough to free his aching cock. He gasps as it touches the much awaited cool air and grabs the abandoned bottle of lube. Hank stares attentively as Connor squeezes a copious amount onto his dick and smooths it down the length of his shaft. He pulls his partner’s knees up and over his shoulders as he rubs the tip of his cock over the lieutenant’s rim and groans. Hank throws his head back with a pained gasp.

“Are you okay?” Connor questions inquisitively.

Hank looks to the side and darkens at the newfound vulnerability of this position. “I will be if you’d just fucking move.”

The android doesn’t wait for anymore conformation as he slowly sinks into his partner’s tight heat. They both groaned out in unison as Connor sunk all the way to the hilt. He stilled and let his human partner catch his breath as he was practically vibrating trying desperately not to pound into Hank until they both saw stars.

Hank slid his hands up to his own hair and threaded his fingers through it as he met Connor’s gaze. “Fuck Con, I-“

The lieutenant was cut short as the android suddenly ground into him.

“Co-Connor!” Hank took in a sharp inhale of breath as he bit down on his lip to keep any sound in, “Warn a guy next time! Jesus, fuck.”

“I apologize lieutenant,” the android replies as he meets his partner’s gaze. “My system seems to be malfunctioning.”

“Malfunctioning my fucking ass,” he grumbles under his breath. 

“Well, you could put it that way,” Connor says and then he fucking winks again.

“I swear to god kid, you’re gonna be the fucking death of me,” Hank chokes out as he covers his face with his palm and chuckles.

“I would hope not,” the android does that little half smile as he grinds his hips into his partner’s ass again.

“O-okay!” Hank shifts in surprise, “You’re fucking disgusting, just get this over with Con.”

Connor didn’t have to be told  
twice; he grasped onto his partner’s thighs and pulled almost completely out as he slammed back in with another groan. Hank grasped onto the pillow underneath his head and threw his head back in a soundless shout. The android slid the lieutenant’s thighs even farther up as he pulled out and slammed back into his partner’s ass. 

“Ah, ah fuck,” Hank gasped breathlessly. This new angle allowed him to really feel Connor’s cock in him. He felt completely full as the android pounded into him hard.

Connor slipped impossibly deeper into Hank as he panted unnecessarily. His partner felt so tight and good. He snaked his hand down to the lieutenant’s cock as he stroked it in time with his thrusts. 

“Co-Con! I’m so close, ah!” Hank barely made out as he grabbed the android’s arm.

Connor hummed in agreement as he changed his angle, his cock pounding down right on his lover’s prostate. Hank was making the most intoxicating sounds and Connor’s system was going haywire. Alerts of imminent shutdown were clouding his vision as the android pumped the lieutenant’s cock with an intensity.

“Hm, ah Hank!“ Connor struggled out as he felt his impending release.

“Connor!” Hank let out his partner’s name as he came, his release landing on his and his lover’s chests. He panted and tried to catch his breath as he heard Connor let out a strangled moan and felt his water based lubricant, or android cum, filling him. Hank groaned at the feeling as his partner collapsed on top of him. They laid there for a moment as the lieutenant tried to catch his breath, but the android on him made it somewhat difficult.

“C’mon Con get up,” Hank attempted to push the younger off of him. “You’re heavier than you look.”

The android in question simply grunted as he pulled his length out, making them both shiver. Connor stuck a finger back inside his partner’s pliant hole and watched intently as his release seeped out of his ass.

“Connor!” Hank whimpered. “Ah, too much!” if one could die of embarrassment, Hank would be six feet under.

Connor felt like his insides were thrumming as he gathered the lubricant on the tip of his finger and stuffed the digit inside his mouth. 

“Connor!” The lieutenant was flushed bright red and looked absolutely mortified. “You are so fucking disgusting! Jesus!”

The android popped the digit out of his mouth and smiled at his partner. “Would you be opposed to letting me perform analingus on you?”

“Jesus Connor,” Hank covered his face with his hands as it heated up even further. “How about we just go back to sleep for now?”

Connor smirked and rolled off of the man. “So not a definite no?”

“I am choosing not to answer that,” the lieutenant replied.

The android took that as the end of that conversation as he pulled his sweats the rest of the way off and let them drift into a comfortable silence.

“Hank?” Connor questioned as he curled himself around his partner.

The lieutenant put his arm around him and pulled the covers on the both of them, even though Connor hardly needed them. “Yeah?”

Connor pulled Hank close and rested his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, “I love you.”

Hank took in a breath and shoved his face into his partner’s hair. “Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want me to write Connor eating Hank out ;)


End file.
